Microfluidic pumping and dispensing of liquid chemical reagents is the subject of three U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,585,069, 5,593,838, and 5,603,351, all assigned to the David Sarnoff Research Center, Inc. The system uses an array of micron sized reservoirs, with connecting microchannels and reaction cells etched into a substrate. Electrokinetic pumps comprising electrically activated electrodes within the capillary microchannels provide the propulsive forces to move the liquid reagents within the system. The electrokinetic pump, which is also known as an electroosmotic pump, has been disclosed by Dasgupta et al., see "Electroosmosis: A Reliable Fluid Propulsion System for Flow Injection Analysis", Anal. Chem. 66, pp 1792-1798 (1994). The chemical reagent solutions are pumped from a reservoir, mixed in controlled amounts, and them pumped into a bottom array of reaction cells. The array may be decoupled from the assembly and removed for incubation or analysis. When used as a printing device, the chemical reagent solutions are replaced by dispersions of cyan, magenta, and yellow pigment, and the array of reaction cells may be considered a viewable display of picture elements, or pixels, comprising mixtures of pigments having the hue of the pixel in the original scene. When contacted with paper, the capillary force of the paper fibers pulls the dye from the cells and holds it in the paper, thus producing a paper print, or photograph, of the original scene. One problem with this kind of printer is the accurate control of the print density. The problem comes about because the capillary force of the paper fibers is strong enough to remove all the ink from the device, draining it empty. If the paper is not removed from contact with the ink cells at the correct time, the print density will be too high or too low. Moreover, the correct paper contact time varies with the ambient temperature, making the timing problem more difficult. One solution to this problem is given in the above mentioned copending application entitled "Microfluidic Printing on Receiver", where a special paper is employed which will absorb only a limited amount of ink. Nevertheless, it would be cheaper and simpler if plain paper can be employed for this kind of printing. Another solution to this problem is given in the above mentioned copending application entitled "Microfluidic Printing Array Valve", wherein an array of microvalves, each individually addressed, controls the flow of ink to the paper. The complexity of individually addressed valves leads to a high cost printing apparatus. In would be cheaper and easier to manufacture a device that did not have many individually addressed valves. In one configuration of the microfluidic printer, the image composed of pixels of ink before being transferred to the receiver is viewed before printing. A problem with this printer is that the viewed image is reversed from the printed image.